The invention relates to a method and a device for connecting a first end portion of a first pipe and a second end portion of a second pipe, where the end portions comprise respective components of a locking finger type connector, the first end portion comprising a locking portion, and the second end portion comprising a control body and locking parts or fingers, which, upon movement of the control body via an influencing portion thereof, is arranged to be moved between a first position, wherein the locking parts are not engaged with the locking portion and the pipe portions are not interconnected, and a second position, wherein the locking parts are engaged with the locking portion and the pipe portions are interconnected.
The device can be employed for connecting pipes which are linked to respective installations located on a seabed.
In Norwegian patent application no. 19940464 an end cap is disclosed with a tubular end portion which can be connected to an end portion of a first pipe. The pipe has a circumferential groove which defines a locking portion or collar and the end cap has a number of locking parts or fingers which are arranged to engage with the collar. The object has an axially movable control body whereby the fingers can be pushed radially inwards to engage with the collar. This end cap, however, is freely movable before being connected with the pipe, thus enabling it to be very easily brought into abutment against the pipe before the fingers are brought into engagement with the collar. The end cap is not designed to be repeatedly mounted on and dismantled from the pipe by means of remote operation.
In the same patent application a device is also disclosed for connecting two pipes located on a seabed. For this purpose a large, heavy device is employed for pulling the pipes together. The device is complicated and cumbersome as well as being time-consuming to use, thereby making the connecting operation expensive.
The object of the invention is to provide a new method for connecting two pipes and a device for implementing the method. The device comprises a relatively small, light tool and the method involves a minimum of operations for hoisting components between the connecting site at the seabed and, e.g. a platform or a vessel at the surface.
This object is achieved according to the invention with a method and a device with characteristic features as set forth in the claims.
The tool involved in the device can be very easily removed from the connected pipes for use elsewhere. If there is a need to release the connection, e.g. in order to replace a packing between the pipes, the tool can equally easily be remounted at the pipe connection for releasing the locking parts from the locking portion and possibly move the pipe ends apart with great force. Without releasing the tool from the pipes, a packing, e.g., which is mounted between the pipes, can then be replaced by another packing and the pipes reconnected. In addition, the device may comprise components which permit a tightness test of the packing to be carried out.